fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentautarch
Wu-Xing |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Waterblight Severe Thunderblight Severe Iceblight Severe Dragonblight |weaknesses = Poison Paralysis Sleep |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Pentautarch is a golden, nomadic Snake Wyvern that can be rarely encountered in areas where highly dangerous monsters roam. It has access to the five canon elements in the form of the rare Wu-Xing element, using the element to demolish prey and rivals alike. Physiology Pentautarch is a large, snake-like monster with a long, serpentine body with short, yet fully functioning limbs that allow it to traverse most terrain with ease. Its main body is adorned with golden scales with amber stripes, a white underbelly, and amber spikes along its back, legs, and tail. Its heads has fins on the back of its neck and the sides of its face. Its eyes are scarlet, and it has a long, golden horn that resembles a rising fire resting on the top of its head. It has large, white fangs and a cobra-like hood with red eye-like markings designed to scare off potential attackers. Ecology Pentautarch has control over the rare Wu-Xing element, which is a combination of the Fire, Water, Thunder, Ice, and Dragon elements, and it can be found within its scales. Its cobra-like hood is meant to scare off potential attackers, and it can make itself appear bigger by raising itself up and flashing the hood. It is an apex predator, feeding on a wide variety of monsters ranging from the weakly Herbivores to the stronger Flying Wyverns, and it competes with Elder Dragons along with Elder Dragon-Level monsters for food and territory, actively hunting them down with the intention to conquer their territory. It developed a resistance to all the main elements to avoid damaging itself with its immense power, allowing it to thrive in a wide variety of habitats ranging from the frigid Polar Field to the fiery Lava Canyon. It stores the Wu-Xing element in a specialized organ designed to withstand the main elements, and it can combine it with fluids found within its body to release it in the form of elemental balls, beams, and bites. Behavior Pentautarch is highly competitive, pursuing particularly dangerous monsters, such as Akantor and Fatalis, with the intention of taking over their territory and asserting its dominance over them. After accomplishing this task, it will either drive the defeated monster away or kill them as a warning to others who come near its newly conquered territory. It kills prey from afar with its elemental breath, and will rush towards them to finish them off with either quick bites to the head and throat or constricting them should they survive the initial attack. It can also be found attacking human settlements in search of food and a good fight, requiring the intervention of hunters in order to prevent destruction and tragedy from unfolding. Abilities It can harness the five canon elements in battle in the form of the Wu-Xing element, using it to demolish all sorts of foes that stand in its path. Its legs allow it to move freely around uneven ground, giving it an advantage over creatures who struggle to do so. It is a highly adaptable creature, being able to thrive in any environment no matter how unstable it is. Habitat Pentautarch is a nomadic species, invading areas that are home to highly dangerous monsters with the intention of taking these areas for itself. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,550 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,450 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 75 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Hood/Neck: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Back Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Horn: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Spikes/Fins: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Hood/Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Horn = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail Tip = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Spikes/Fins = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Rajang - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Akantor - Draw. * vs. Ukanlos - Draw. * vs. Shagaru Magala - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Kushala Daora - Draw. * vs. Chameleos - Draw. * vs. Lunastra - Draw. * vs. Teostra - Draw. * vs. Amatsu - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Fatalis - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. Attacks Body Slam Pentautrch rears back and shifts its body clockwise, then slams into the hunter. This attack deals high damage if the hunter is struck by the main body and low damage if they are struck by the tail. Snapping Charge Pentautarch quickly slithers towards the hunter, lashing out at them from the front and sides with its fangs and swinging its tail in a sweeping motion. This attack deals low-medium damage if the hunter is hit by the main body or tail, but will inflict high damage and Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight if they are bitten. Constriction Pentautarch will rear its tail back, then slam it into the hunter. Those hit by the tail will take low-medium damage, and the Pentautarch will coil around them, pinning them in place. It will then bite into the hunter while squeezing them, dealing low damage with every bite and squeezing motion. Failure to escape this attack in time will cause it to blast the hunter with the Wu-Xing element, dealing heavy damage to the target and inflicting Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight onto them should they survive. Claw Swipe Pentautarch swipes at the hunter with its claws, dealing low damage and tripping them. The main purpose of this attack is to make the hunter vulnerable so it has a chance to strike them with its stronger attacks. Elemental Bite Pentautarch will bite at the hunter with its mouth surrounded by the Wu-Xing element. This attack deals medium-high damage and will inflict Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight. Elemental Blast Pentautarch will rear its head back, then fire a large elemental ball at the hunter. This attack deals heavy damage and will inflict Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight. Elemental Breath Pentautarch will let out a loud roar, then fire a sweeping elemental beam. This attack deals heavy damage and will inflict Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight. Elemental Cataclysm Pentautarch will stand in one place, then raise its head upwards. It will form a large elemental ball containing the Wu-Xing element in its mouth, then either shoot it directly at the hunter or into the air. The ground-based version will let out a large explosion when it makes contact with the ground and release elemental flares from all sides while the aerial version explodes in the air and causes smaller elemental balls to rain down from the sky, also creating explosions and releasing elemental flares when they hit the ground. The hunter will faint instantly if hit by the balls or the explosions, and will take high damage and become inflicted with Severe Fireblight, Severe Waterblight, Severe Thundeblight, Severe Iceblight, and Severe Dragonblight if hit by the flares. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlDh-va2pkk Weapons Long Sword Golden Bloodlust --> Golden Warlord Sword and Shield Golden Fate --> Golden Oracle Dual Blades Golden Starvation --> Golden Oppressor Insect Glaive Golden Carnage --> Golden Crusader Light Bowgun Golden Virulence --> Golden Plaguebringer Heavy Bowgun Golden Hellfire --> Golden Hellraiser Bow Golden Victory --> Golden Conqueror Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 310-635 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +10 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 Skills: Elementality, Elemental Crit, Awaken, Slow Sharpening G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +10 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 Skills: Elementality, Elemental Crit, Awaken, Slow Sharpening Gunner High-Rank Defense: 155-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +15 *Thunder +15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Elementality, Elemental Crit, Awaken, Reload Speed -2 G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +15 *Thunder +15 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Elementality, Elemental Crit, Awaken, Reload Speed -2 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Legs x4- The legs will be scarred. Horn- The horn will break off. Tail- The tail will become severed. Quests High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Pentautarch's name is a portmanteau of penta- ("five") and autarch, which refers to absolute rulers. This name was meant to convey its ability to use five different elements at once. * When low on stamina, it will fail to use its breath attacks. Due to the areas it resides in lacking small monsters, it has no natural means of recovering stamina, only regaining it when enraged or pinning a hunter in place. * Pentautarch originally had five heads, each with a different element that matched its colouration, but this was changed, as a creature with five heads and four legs cannot exist in nature. * Pentautarch is eligible for Apex status. * Pentautarch's design is modeled after both cobras and yellow boa constrictor snakes in terms of design. * Pentautarch's golden design and use of the main elements was meant to match its title of "elemental conqueror". * Credit for the old icon goes to TheElusiveOne. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Wu-Xing Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster